User blog:Beast of burden/My Blog Characters
so this is a small list of my OCs that appear in my Blog Story, i will add them as they appear in the story. this will NOT involve Tamotsu Shadou because he has a whole Blog to Himself Honoka Shinohara In life she was freinds with Shadou, he was in love with her and thought her the most perfect thing in the world, sadly she saw him only as a freind and was wel aware of his feelings, she would ask him to do things for her knowing he would never say no but she would never take advanteage of this fact. She was the one who proposed the Sachiko Ever After charme and convinced him to joine in, once in Heavenly Host she was terrified and turned to him for comfort, he in turne protected her and defended the others by doing things people would deem insane or plane impossible, she watched as he whent tow to tow with the hammer weilding man, jumped the gaps to reach her when she was in danger and even watched as he tortured Koga for what he did to her best freind. After watching him fight against the school and never tireing she began to realise that she loved him but before she coud tell him she was mortily wounded, slowly diying in his armes deep in a secret place in the Libary but unable to speak she couldent stop him from makeing the deal "Let her die peacfuly and i wont fight" she quickly scribbed down a chant that may guide his soul to those who nead him before passing in peace. Now she is trapped in her body, untouched by time, unabe to leave, held there by his love. in the land of the liveing her brother had a son who in turne had a 4 children the oldest being his daughter.....Seiko. Keizo Yamamoto In life Keizo was the only guy to like Shadou, he was his best freind and always had his back, his little sister was his pride and joy and she often came out with him and 'Uncle Shadou' to fish or play hide and seek. when he enterd Heavenly Host he was lucky to find Honoka and Tamotsu, fighting side by side they tackled the schools horrors but as there numbers dwindled he realised they where doomed, he had brocken his ankle when they where chased by the three spirit children and new he was slowing down his freinds so to save the last two he puched them into the Libary before blocking the door and faceing the spirits who used the scissors to skine him until he was nothing but raw flesh then rolled him down the stairs, the last thing he thought before death was 'Good luck you two, Tamotsu you better tell her you bastard' smileing as his vision whent black. in the land of the liveing his sister had a family and now lives with her grand doughter Mitsuki Yamamoto. Koga Fukui The school lady killer, Koga has slept with most the girls in the school and was a bully to all, the only person he never insulted or hurt was Honoka, who he made his conquest to one day get into bed, however she did not feel anything toward the boy, he was abuesive and the exact opposite of Tamotsu makeing them bitter enemies and rivals. He and His younger brother did the charme and ended up in Heavenly Host, He showd his cowardice by abandoning his best freind to die, leaveing his younger brother when he twisted his ankle because he was 'slowing him down' and then he raped and murderd Homota's best freind Hatsumi Ito, this led to his death at the hands of Tamotsu who tortured him by cutting up his insides with a knofe and removeing his left eye, he then proceded to stab him repetedly and dislocate his arme fro his shoulder and leaving him to die alone. Now his spirit haunt the left wing captureing victimes to torture and kill and findeing himself a new 'toy' to play with everytime he breaks the last one dumping her in the halls to be found by others. Den Mochida The school delinquent, who was prone to violance when pushed too far, Den was calm and collected most times but had a short fuse on his temper, which is bad because hes technicly always angry, he had a crush on Hatsumi Ito, but she had a crush on Koga Fukui, some one that Den despised. In Heavenly Host he was grouped with Ito, Koga and His younger brother Ishio, he lead them at the beging, protecting them from harm but when the group was ambushed by Darkend stuents in class 3-A He thought back so the others could get out but before he could escape Koga locked the door and left him to be torne apart. Now he haunts the class room and hates being disturbe by students, who will often peridh for tresspassing into HIS room. His Little Brother grew up to have a family and soon came his Neice and Nephew, Satoshi and Yuka. Category:Blog posts